Potter's MINE!
by CruelEngel
Summary: Why are all the girls chasing Harry? It’s because Harry’s a stud! All the girls want Harry! He’s irresistible! What’s Harry to do?
1. Chapter 01

Potter's MINE!

Chapter 01

By: CruelEngel

A/N: Hello. It's me, again. It's a bit ambitious of me to start this story soon after starting my other. Oh well. You see, the other story is a bit more serious than this one and I totally need something lighter to write. Updates on both stories will depend on the feedback I get on the stories and whatever I feel like at the time I'm on the computer typing. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: Why are all the girls chasing Harry? It's because Harry's a stud! All the girls want Harry! He's irresistible! What's Harry to do?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter happens to belong to someone who is not me and I'm not receiving anything for this work and thus, I ask you not to take any legal action against me. This disclaimer pertains to the rest of this fanfic. Thank you for your time and cooperation.

********************

"Order! Order!" repeated the woman at the front of the room banging a large wooden hammer against a desk, "I officially proclaim the first meeting of the newly founded Association of Girls Who Happen to Find Themselves Students at Hogwarts At This Time (AGWHFTSHATT for short) to have commenced."

The meeting was being held in the Great Hall (It could be held as, for some reason, this was counted as a club, and Hogwarts allowed clubs at this time). The woman at the head of the room was none other Lavender Brown; and gathered around her, was every female student who attended Hogwarts. From first years to seventh years, from gryffindor to slytherin, from blondes to brunettes, they were all there. There were about 140 students there. The exact number was 143 actually. And they were all here to discuss one thing…guys.

"Alright! As this is our first meeting, I'll take this time to appoint myself the leader of the club, as I started it," began Lavender, "I'll also take this time to thank everyone for coming to his meeting on this first of September."

"Now, on to business! We're gathered here to talk about boys!"

Many cheers could be heard from the large group of girls.

"For our first order of business, are we all agreed that there will be another hunt this year?"

A loud eruption of yes's and of course's erupted from the girls.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Lavender to the large crowd, "However, our previous prey is no longer with us…"

Lavender was cut short as a first year girl asked, "What exactly are we hunting for?"

Many of the girls turned towards her in disbelief. How could she not know?

"Why," began Lavender, trying to be friendly (though it could be seen that the girl was getting a bit on her nerves), "What else do girls hunt? Boys of course!"

"Oh!" squeaked the little girl in realization.

"Anyway! I regret to inform you that our last prey, Matt Kelly, has graduated from the school, meaning that we have to choose a new most dateable guy. First, for the nominations. Does anyone care to nominate any worthy guys?"

"How about that Max Wolfe fellow?" shouted out a fifth year girl.

"Ron Weasley seems like a good choice!" shouted out a girl in her third year.

And so went on the nominations and two others were chosen. "Anymore?" asked Lavender.

"Harry Potter!" came a voice from the crowd.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"Good tastes!"

"Damn he's fine! He'd make a good choice!"

"Alright," started Lavender, "We have these five nominations. Everyone will vote for who they want." With this, Lavender waved her wand around and five names, written in golden sparkling letters appeared, each with a 0 underneath them. 

"Everyone just has to point their wands towards the front, and speak the name of the one they want to wish for clearly. Remember, everyone is only allowed one vote. You will do so on three. 1…2…3!

At three the large crowd of girls all pointed their wand to the front of the Hall and as if one voice, they all cried out, "Harry Potter!"

"Well," said Lavender as she lowered her wand (she had also cried out "Harry Potter!"), "It seems we have a winner with 143 votes, Harry Potter. Good luck to all! Let the hunt begin!"

Cheers could be heard coming from the 142 females in the room. The one male there was also cheering.

********************

A/N: Well, it was kind of a cliff hanger. If you like the idea, review. If you don't like the idea, review. I'll never now unless you don't now would I. I can also be reached at my e-mail address. It's cruelengel01@yahoo.com. Anyway, I hope you like it. Until next time, C YA! 

By the way, at the end, I hinted at a guy/guy pairing. If you're not into this kind of stuff, don't worry and keep reading. I don't want to say anymore because I might ruin it. Remember, KEEP READING!


	2. Chapter 02

Potter's MINE!

Chapter 02

By: CruelEngel

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it. And I apologize for the characters being a bit OOC. Read on, and try to review!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 01

********************

All the girls left the meeting and went to their appropriate dormitories as curfew was nearing. On all their minds was one Harry Potter and how they so wanted him. Included in this large group of girls was a smaller one. They entered the Gryffindor Tower and made their way to the dormitories. One of them left to go to her dorm and the others continued on to theirs. They began to prepare for bed but, as they did so, their minds remained quite busy.

*****LAVENDER*****

Hmm, Harry Potter huh? He wasn't a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all. She would win this hunt. She had come close last year but had lost to a girl one year older than her. But know, she was the oldest, the most mature. She was in her seventh year now. She was Lavender Brown, the most popular girl in school. Harry wouldn't be able to reject her. Harry was famous and rich and he was a hero, but above all, he was cute! Forget cute! He was downright sexy! Damn! The more she thought about it, the more she didn't know why she hadn't just gotten with him last year. He was just as fine then. It was probably her obsession over Matt that stopped her. Oh well. He would be hers. I mean, what man could resist her. She had looks; she had popularity; she had everything a guy could ever want. She would win the hunt and Harry Potter would be her prize.

She climbed into her four-poster bed and shut the crimson curtains around her. She wondered how it would be to have Harry in here with her. She drifted into sleep without too much trouble (although her hands seemed to drift a bit southward) and went on to dream about a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy who, for some reason, just couldn't find his clothes.

*****PARVATI*****

Harry Potter was the most dateable guy in Hogwarts! Parvati couldn't help but think of him. She had had him once, she could have him again. He had asked her to the Yule Ball after all. Sure, it had been 3 years ago, but still. Harry had asked her and no other. Of course, she had left him at the ball in favor of another, but it was his own fault. He had been asking for it. Harry Potter was hers. He belonged to her. He had already chosen her. And now, she would choose him and they would live happily ever after. He was hers already. Parvati pitied the other girls as they did not know that they had already lost and she had already won. Although Harry hadn't shown any interest in her lately, she was sure it was just because he was afraid he wasn't good enough for her. No matter. Tomorrow, all the girls would see that it was she who Harry loved and she would win the trophy named Harry Potter. A fine trophy he was with that body of his.

Parvati drifted off towards dream-land with none other than this boy who was already hers on her mind. Let's just say that she had very pleasant dreams.

*****HERMIONE*****

Harry!? Harry was now the most dateable guy!? How did that happen? Was this the same Harry Potter who was such a git that he couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it? The same Harry Potter who couldn't start a relationship without crashing and burning badly? The same Harry Potter who was just such an idiot with his feelings that he had nearly gotten himself killed last year? The same Harry Potter who had defeated Voldemort and faced him many times more. The same Harry Potter who had saved everyone's life, including her own, countless times. The same Harry Potter who had endured so much for the people he loved. And the same Harry Potter who was as good-looking as hell. Yes, she supposed it was the very same Harry Potter.

Hermione had to admit that Harry was no longer the sad git he was a couple of years ago. In fact, Harry was a very good candidate. Perhaps it was after he had defeated Voldemort a couple of months back. Harry seemed much less reserved after that. True, there was still some danger from the few remaining Death Eaters, but Harry seemed to change. He became carefree and held a certain aloofness. His reserved nature seemed to disappear and he became much less shy. It seemed that such things were trivial compared to what he had been through. Actually, now that Hermione thought about it, it had started even before that. It had started at the beginning of sixth year with Harry obviously affected by Sirius's death.

No matter. If Hermione was smart about this, she was sure that Harry would be able to see what was right before his eyes, her. Yes, perhaps she would partake in this year's hunt. With thoughts of a success, Hermione drifted of into a deep sleep comforted by her Harry that lived in her dreams and did whatever she wanted him to.

********************

While the seventh year Gryffindors were thinking such thoughts, a girl in another year, her sixth to be exact, of the same house was also thinking thoughts worth mentioning here.

*****GINNY*****

Harry! It was Harry! Harry was the most dateable guy in all of Hogwarts! This, of course, only confirmed what Ginny had known for years. There was no doubt that Harry was the best guy in all of Hogwarts. But why did everyone else want him now? It would be even harder to get is attention now than in the past. That sucked. Oh well, she figured, now she could chase Harry a bit more openly. It was true she had dated other boys but all the while she thought of Harry. Those other guys were there because she was trying to get over her obsession with Harry. It didn't work very well although others believed it to. But he was so amazing.

"Why not?" she said to herself. She would just give in to her obsession named Harry Potter. He was a fine obsession indeed. Maybe he would finally fall for her. Wishful thinking never hurt anyone.

With these thoughts, Ginny did not drift into a sleep, rather, she was a bit busy. She was quite enjoying, err, playing with herself, with the thoughts of none other than the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort.

********************

It was not only the girls of Gryffindor who were thinking of him though. The other houses had many who did so also.

*****LUNA*****

What's the point to this whole hunt thing? It's stupid and a complete waste of time. Why should I spend my time and energy on this rubbish.

Well, the "prey" this year is Harry. This was better than in previous years. And, she had technically voted for him also. But this was because he was really the only decent one of the lot.

You know, the hunt this year wouldn't be bad at all. Maybe she should join. It would be really nice to date THE Harry Potter. Why not? She would join the hunt this year and she would win. I mean, Harry would probably choose her right? It was them who shared so much in common. It was them who both had someone close to them die. It was them who both could help each other in their pain. 

And so with thoughts she drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking of Harry (minus his clothes) riding on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

*****PANSY*****

So Harry Potter was this year's prey huh? She wouldn't mind a peek at that amazing body of his. It would be hers. He would be hers. Of course she would win. How could she not. She _was _Pansy Parkinson after all. She had come really close to winning last year, but she didn't. She didn't really like Matt that much anyway. But Harry, he was a different story. Even though he was in Gryffindor, he was hot! She would win and show everyone how great she really was. For she was great, and would do great things, and would have Harry at her side, doing whatever she wanted him to do.

And so, Pansy, like the so many girls before her, fell asleep. Picturing the amazing image of herself, standing in front of the wizarding world, with none other but the amazing Harry Potter as her personal slave. The thoughts of Harry being her slave carried on into what she could make Harry do. She could make him do many things, most being inappropriate for viewers/readers under 17.

********************

We must not forget the mysterious character who attended the meeting (though he certainly didn't belong according to the name). He had thoughts too this night.

*****?????*****

Oh my god! Harry was chosen! He didn't really have any right to join the hunt, himself having a penis and all, but he couldn't believe it was Harry. If only Harry could see how much he loved him. He wanted him so bad. Maybe this year, Harry would be his. It would be much harder with all the girls after him, but maybe. Anything is possible. They had always shared this relationship of theirs and nothing has changed. Except the bond has changed a bit. But it would never become love. Probably not. But, you know, there was still a chance.

********************

And so the 142 girls of Hogwarts (and the 1 guy), all drifted off towards dream-land with Harry Potter on their minds. All of them terribly aroused and doing things that they wouldn't want to be caught doing. All in their privacy of their four-poster beds. They couldn't, however, hold in their enjoyment and just had to moan out Harry's name. For some odd reason, this happened at the same time with everyone, and so was quite loud.

*****HARRY*****

What in bloody hell!? Who the hell woke me? Who the fuck had to wake me up? Someone called my name. What the fuck? There's nobody here. Damn, I'm going back to sleep.

********************

A/N: Well, that was odd, kind of. I hope you enjoyed it. I feel sorry for Harry, don't you. Well, the hunt starts in the next chapter (hopefully) which will be up soon (another hopefully). Please review, I'd seriously like to hear what you think of this. Since my other story still has no readers, this is sure to be updated a bit more frequently than planned. Oh yeah, you can e-mail me at cruelengel01@yahoo.com if you want to give feedback or something. It will make me happy if you review. And if I'm happy, I'll be much more motivated to update the story. Sorry again for it being OOC. But this is supposed to be funny, and it's funnier if they're like this. And it's not all that OOC is it? 


End file.
